Kane Sirius LupinBlack
by FantasyGirlx
Summary: Remus and Sirius had a son who, because most likely of all the inbreeding of the Black family, is a rare creature. Will mention a lot of animes among other things but I'll tell all you need to know about them. Not under xover cause it's mainly HP.
1. 1 Kane

**I do not own Harry Potter, Digimon or anything else you recognise!**

**Warnings: AU, existence of other dimensions, oc, probably ooc, male/male, mpreg**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius… if you ever touch me again…!" I threatened my boyfriend who was having his hand crashed by mine. I was currently giving birth to our child, our cub, who had decided to come into the world in the middle of a transfiguration class, a month earlier than what we were expecting.

"Push, Mr. Lupin…"

"I'm pushing!" I interrupted Madame Pomfrey, I knew she was trying to help but from the moment I entered the Hospital Wing she just kept telling me to push and breath! I squeezed Sirius hand harder as a new wave of pain washed through me. I was blaming him for what I was going through but it was really my fault.

"Very well, just one more push and you'll have your baby." As my cub left me, I felt all my strength leave me, I was exhausted but also extremely happy to be hearing my baby's healthy cry.

"What's wrong with my kid? Why is he blue?" Sirius words confused me, if the child was blue then it should be having trouble breathing and yet, it sounded like he had quite a pair of lungs.

"Calm down, Mr. Black! Your child is perfectly fine!"

"Then why…?"

"The reason your child's skin has this tone is that you, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, have done something that hasn't been done since before the founders time. Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of a healthy mitrandian(1) digimon boy!"

She passed me my cub, putting him on my chest so I could nurse him. He had soft grayish blue skin with a bit of bright brown hair on the top of his head and when I softly touched his pointy hears, he looked at me with big silvery grey eyes and a big smile on his lovely face. Taking a deep breath, I noticed he smelled like wild flowers.

"Now, have you chosen his name?"

"Yes, he's full name is Kane Sirius Lupin-Black, we've decided to hyphen our last names."

"And his nickname is Moonfoot!"Sirius exclaimed while showing a stuff brown wolf with eyes the same color our cub's and a red collar with gold letters spelling said nickname.

With the love of my live by my side and my newborn cub in my arms, I had never felt so at peace and I could tell by Sirius face that he felt the same away.

"Welcome to the world my little cub, we'll do everything we can to make you feel happy and loved unlike what our families did" I whispered to him has we both fell asleep.

***LunaYue***

**

* * *

**

(1) I'll tell you what that means in a few chapters. If there's anything else you don't understand just ask.

And now review or baby Kane will be very sad and you don't want him to be sad, do you?

Also reviewers get virtual chocolate cookies!


	2. 2 Ladies of Mallus

**I own nothing you recognize**

**

* * *

**

I woke up a few hours later with the Headmaster entering the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here at this hour? I have patients sleeping that need their rest!"

"Don't worry…" said a feminine voice I had never heard before.

"We will not disturb your patients."

"The one we need to talk to…" continued another similar voice followed by another one almost exactly the same.

"…is already awakened,…"

"…aren't you…"

"…Mr. Lupin?"

I heard the first voice again followed by the second and the third.

Opening my eyes the first thing I realized was that Sirius was laying besides me, using one arm as a pillow and the other to hug me and our cub, who was still sleeping in my arms. Then, sitting on the bed, I saw Madam Pomfrey at my right, the Headmaster at my left and, right in front of me, were three identical small white cats with black bat-like wings standing on their back paws wearing identical black dresses. The middle one was one step ahead of the others and was bearing a staff with a broken heart, the one to her left had one with a black crystal ball and the third one was holding a staff that ended with an onyx curved blade.

"Who… What are you?"

"We're the three Ladies of Mallus, Heart,…"said the one with the heart.

"…Time,…"the left one.

"…and Power." the final one.

"And your…" Heart had started moving towards me when my cub woke up crying, interrupting her.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Time. "It seems the young one is…"

"…quite sensitive." completed Power

The three felines touched the dark crystal badges they had on their chests and were engulfed by light. When the light subsided, they were wearing white dresses, had white angels' wings and their staffs were different: the heart was no longer broken, the crystal ball was made of white topaz and the blade of white pearls.

"Now you don't mind if I came near you, do you little one?" Heart had finally reach me and was petting my cub, who had stopped crying the moment they had changed outfits and was making happy noises with a big smile on his face. The healer looked like she was in shock and scared while Professor Dumbledore was watching the scene with twinkling blue eyes and the other Ladies were observing us with warm and yet sad expressions.

"What are you?" I asked once more. It was Time who answered.

"We're the Ladies of…"

"Mallus." I interrupted "I know, you've told me that already! But _what_are you?"

"Now, now, would you like if we made that question?" Power

"Well, I…" Did they know what I was?

"You wouldn't, would you?" Time

"No, but…"

"Time, Power, he just had a child, and I'm sure this is the first time he has seen a mitrandian tailmon and, probably, also the first one he has heard of us. You can't blame him for wanting a straight answer. Now, we have already told you we are the three Ladies of Mallus, mitrandian tailmons what, in case you don't know, means we are champion level vaccine cat like digimons that were born in Mitrandir and/or have mitrandian abilities. Do you know what Mitrandir is?" I nodded. "Good. So, as I was saying, we are mitrandian tailmons that work for Nuckpana, the Ruler of Mallus, but also try to stop It from conquering other worlds. Any questions?"

"Well… yes, what is Mallus?"

"Mallus is the world Nuckpana created inside the original mitrandian universe millenniums ago and the home of most warsnakes – humanoid reptilian creatures also created by Nuckpana. It's an excellent bridge between dimensions but no outsider can get in" Time

"And you work for her but at the same don't because…?"

"Now _t__hat_ is something for us to know and for you _not_ to figure out." Power said with a smile on her face.

"It's getting a bit late; don't you think it's better to move on to the subject that brought you here?" I had completely forgotten about the Headmaster.

"Why of course." Heart.

"But it's better if the healer actually hears this." Time.

"It may be important for when she takes care of the child" Power. _Great!_ They were finishing each other's sentences again!

The Headmaster shook Madame Pomfrey telling her to pay attention.

"The reason we are here, Mr. Lupin, is that your child… Do you mind telling us his name, dear?" Heart.

"Kane." It was Pomfrey who answered.

"Young Kane is going to bear the mark of Flor Rosa. You do know what that is right?" she asked because of my confused expression.

"I've heard of it, but I thought that only girls got the mark."

"So far, only girls had it, but it seems young Kane has decided to break that small tradition." Time

"Oh. And what, exactly, does it mean to have the mark?"

"Many things but the most important for you is it means the Ancient Sailors will try to take your cub away from you." Heart

"What! Why?"

"Unfortunately, most of the Ancients no longer care about their people safety" Time

"They care only about killing demons." Power

"Not bothered by how many families they separate." Heart

"Isn't there anything I can do to stop them from…" I couldn't finish my sentence, the thought of losing my cub was unbearable!

"And we are back to why we are here." Time

A ball of strong light appeared above Power's right… was it paw or hand? it didn't matter; leaving behind a small pendent with a gold crescent moon surrounding a grey gemstone ball. She handed it to Heart who explained:

"This pendent should be able to hide young Kane's power, making it impossible for any mitrandian, good or evil, to locate him. But, when his 11th birthday approaches, his power will increase and he will receive the mark."

"So I'll only have him for 11 years?"

"Not exactly." Power

"You see, your… cub wasn't born a werewolf but he cannot touch silver nor ingest aconite and has stronger just like you." Time

"He is just like a werewolf, except he doesn't change into a wolf during the full moon" Power

"So we think he was going to be a werewolf until it was decided that he was worthy to bare the mark of marks" Heart

And I'm lost. How will any of this stop someone from kidnapping my cub once the pendent is no longer capable of hiding his power?

"Tell me, Mr. Lupin, do you know when a Sailor is most powerful?" The headmaster asked me.

"Yes, during the full moon."

"And when does a werewolf changes into his wolf form?"

"Also during the full moon."

"Can you hold a wand or a staff or say an incantation as a wolf?"

"No… Wait! The only reason my cub isn't a werewolf is because he wouldn't be able to use magic during the full moon!"

"Yes, that is the reason." Power with a smile on her face.

"You are quite intelligent for a mortal wizard"

"Time!" Heart reprehended the other mitrandian who smiled apologetically.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that Mr. Lupin turns his son into a werewolf!" It was the first time Madam Pomfrey had said something after informing the three Ladies of my cub's name and I just prayed that wasn't what I had to do to keep my baby.

"That is precisely what we're saying." Heart

"You see, if the young heir becomes a full werewolf a few months before his 11th birthday, his magic will change and he will no longer be capable of bearing the mark..." Heart

"But if he is turned to soon, the mark may have enough time to adapt to the change and appear anyway..." Time

"And if his is turned to late, his body won't be able to deal with the change: the lycanthropy curse and the Flor Rosa mark will each try to overcome the other killing the young child." Power

So if he doesn't become a werewolf he'll be kidnapped and if he is turned he can die or still be kidnapped._Great!_

"Oh! Before we forget, the pendent can change into a staff that will grow with him and we have left some books for him to read with Mr. Dumbledore. The earlier you teach him how to read and write the better." Heart

"Take good care of the little heir. Even if he wasn't part of the most royal families of Mitrandir he would be quite the rarity." Power

"Mitrandian wizardmons are incredibly rare." Time finished before the three Ladies of Mallus vanished in a strong blinding light.

***LunaYue***


	3. 3 Nightmares

**I changed chapter 1 and 2 a bit!**

It's been awhile since I updated this. I usually see two ways of continuing this story:

1) Kane stays in this world and the digimon characters barely appear or

2) Kane replaces the wizardmon from digimon adventure and the harry potter universe is mentioned as the place Kane wants to return to but can't (it will not be a wiz-or kane-gato fic).

I'll probably do both, the first is already being written, I've actually posted a couple of chapters on how it could be under the title "The Dark Grey Heir" and I think I have another one half written. But I would like to know which you prefer.

**I own nothing you recognize**

* * *

I was awakened from my sleep by the creaking noise of mine and Sirius' bedroom door being slowly opened by my 3 years old cub. Thanks to my curse, despite the room being almost completely dark, I could see him peeking with his plush wolf tightly in his arms, unsure if he should fully enter his parents and ask them to make the bad dreams go away or go back to bed and face his fears alone because that's what proud mitrandians do, according to what the Ladies told him through his dreams. Pushing my rage towards them aside – sometimes I wished I knew a way to stop them from communicating with my cub but even if I did to do so would be to endanger him as they were the only creatures he could "talk" to that knew anything about Mitrandir that didn't start with "Legends tell".

"Come here cub." I called him making the decision for him. "Did you have another bad dream?" Now that he was closer I could see he had been crying, his silver eyes puffy and red. Kane was the holder of an incredible amount of power and different abilities, one of them being a natural legilimens, allowing him to freely look through people minds, sometimes without them noticing. Unfortunately, because of the war, most people had quite disturbing thoughts in their minds and though Kane could easily enter their minds he had a lot of trouble not doing it and often had nightmares about the things he had seen. In this particular night he had dreamed of my death along with Sirius', Lily's, James' and Peter's.

I picked my cub up, placing him between me and my husband who was sleeping deeply (his job as an auror took a lot of him in this dangerous times) and covered him with the sheets as it was getting quite cold now that November was almost here. By the time I kissed him goodnight on the forehead – on the place the pink flower would be if he didn't get turned into werewolf, I remembered sadly – he was already asleep, happily purring (a trait he had apparently gotten from his magical twin, according to what the Ladies had told him).

Sirius was the first to get up the following day, waking us with chocolate chips pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate for each of us.

I smiled at him, knowing he had realized Kane had once again had a nightmare.

"'Good Morning loves." Greeted my mate, already dressed for work, before telling us goodbye.

"Good mo'ning daddy, Goodbye daddy."

"Good morning love. You're going already? Have you even had breakfast?"

"No time for it, you know I've been full of work. I'm actually a bit late, but I couldn't leave my favorite wolves without giving them a little treat before I left, knowing it's their time of the month."

"Very funny Pads."

"Thank you Moony. Now, promise me you'll be good for your aunt Lilly and your uncle Prongs and you won't cause your mommy to much trouble, you know his fragile during the full moons."

"Can't I stay with mommy? Pwease? I could take ca'e of him."

"Kane, we've been over this. The chance of me harming you is just too big and what will happen if I bite you?"

"I'll be taken fwom home by a bunch of old cweepy cats because I'll have a wie'd wooking fwowe' stuck in my fowhead."

"Yes, you'll be… Kane! You're not supposed to repeat what you see in other people minds."

"Yes mommy. But that's what will happen, isn't It mommy?" Said Kane with big shiny puppy dog eyes and an innocent look that shouldn't fool anyone but almost always got him what he wanted.

"Yes sweetie, it is. Will you be able to take him to James' place?"

"I probably won't even be able to be here for the full moon. I'll try, but I really can't promise anything."

"That's fine. It's been awhile since I saw him anyways. And I was capable of enduring the moon alone for half my life. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now go to work. The sooner you get there the sooner you can get home." And with that he kissed us both goodbye and went for the fireplace in the livingroom.

***LunaYue***

**Please Review!**


	4. 4 Son of the Moon

There's a lot of weird toddler speach in this one but I put the biggest in the end in normal writing, along with a small fanfact about it.

**Warnings: all from chapter 1, mentions death**

* * *

"Aunt Wiwy!" greeted my cub as he ran towards Lily who picked him up before kissing him on the forehead.

"Hello, Kane. Have you been good to your parents?" she asked before noticing I'd been the one to bring him and lowering my cub to the ground so he could go look for James and Harry. "Remus? What are you doing here? You should been in bed. Resting!"

"I know, I know. But Sirius didn't have time to bring our cub and I was missing you."

"But today's…"

"Don't worry Lily, I'll be fine." I said with a small smile before changing the subject. "Do I smell chocolate cookies?"

"With chocolate chips, yes. It is Halloween tonight and since Kane will have to stay indoors because we can't get out of the house I decided to do his favorite. Otherwise I would have never thought of giving him something with so much sugar."

"Don't see why not. It's not like his parents don't approve of a chocolate full diet."

"Yes, but that's only because his mother's addicted to chocolate and his father to in love with both and childish to say anything about it."

I was still laughing when James came down the stairs carrying Harry on one arm while holding Kane's hand with the other.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important, just your wife badmouthing mine and Sirius' parenting skills."

"The usual then."

"Very funny. Kane really shouldn't eat so many sweets."

"Why not, aunt Wiwy?"

"Because their bad for you. They'll gave you tummy aches and spoil your teeth."

"Hey! I make sure he takes good care of his teeth and for your information he has yet to have a sweet induced tummy ache!"

"Children, lets behave…" Started James until he noticed the glare both mothers sent him and motioned Harry and Kane to the living room to play."Moving on; Remus I hope you're saying for tea?"

"I should go home. With the moon tonight I should be resting."

"Oh. Come on Moony. It's not like will put you to work. You'll be sitting in a couch telling us about the outside world while making sure we ran out of sweets."

"Very funny James."

"So, will you stay?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while."

"Yes!" James exclaimed while jumping and throwing his hands in the air in a small happy dance.

The three of us were sitting in the living room couch while our children played in the carpeted floor when the radio suddenly became louder.

"You know, Hawwy, this song's based on a wawsnake." It was my cub who turned it louder. "The Wadies told me that a wong, wong time ago a woman was sad because all he' fwiends we'e getting mawwied whiwe she wemained alone. So she went to he' viwwage witch asking fo' hewp and the witch said she wouwd get mawwied but that he' fi'st chi'd wou'd bewong to the moon. Time passed, she got a husband and a baby but he' chi'd's skin was cove'ed by gween sca'es and his eyes we'e as black as coaw. Thinking his wife had swept with a demon, he accused he' of betwaying him and kiwwed he' with a knife. Then he gwabbed the child and took him to the mountains to die but on his way back he was hit by two wight bawws, dead before he even hit the gwound. You see Hawwy, that night Wady Hea't was wooking fo' sta' seeds ow, how we caw it he'e, sou's and as she took the man's sou' she saw what he had done and went fo' the chi'd who was scweaming fo' attention. Gwabing the baby, Wady Hea't ran to his mothe' co'pse hoping to get he' sou' so she cou'd know if she had betwayed he' husband. And she hadn't. The baby Wady Hea't was ho'ding was the fi'st wa'snake without a wa'snake pawent to exist. Wady Hea't decided to take the baby wa'snake to Mawwus and waise it as he' own along with he' siste's Wadies Time and Powe', naming the witt'e boy Sin, afte' a god of the moon and what his bi'th fathe' had thought his mothe' had done."

When Kane finished his tale the three of us were stunned for nether could believe he had been told a story like that.

With my eyes shining with tears I got up and hugged my cub before saying goodbye to everyone and going home, cursing the ladies of Mallus for destroying my 3 years old cub's innocence.

***LunaYue***

* * *

Here's what Kane told Harry in normal writing – The Ladies told me that a long, long time ago a woman was sad because all her friends were getting married while she remained alone. So she went to her village witch asking for help and the witch said she would get married but that her first child would belong to the moon. Time passed, she got a husband and a baby but her child's skin was covered by green scales and his eyes were as black as coal. Thinking his wife had swept with a demon, he accused he' of betraying him and killed he' with a knife. Then he grabbed the child and took him to the mountains to die but on his way back he was hit by two light balls, dead before he even hit the ground. You see Harry, that night Lady Heart was looking for star seeds or, how we call it here, souls and as she took the man's soul she saw what he had done and went for the child who was screaming for attention. Grabbing the baby, Lady Heart ran to his mother corpse hoping to get her soul so she could know if she had betrayed her husband. And she hadn't. The baby Lady Heart was holding was the first warsnake without a warsnake parent to exist. Lady Heart decided to take the baby warsnake to Mallus and raise him as her own along with her sisters Ladies Time and Power, naming the little boy Sin, after a god of the moon and what his birth father had thought his mother' had done.

**And now it's time for this story's background fanfacts!**

The idea of Sin who used to be called Elfnor (name based on "elf" even though the character I made it for was a human) being the first warsnake born from non warsnake parents (I need another name for the specie) is actually old. But originally I had him being raised by his birth parents in Mitrandir with most mitrandians either bullying him or running from him afraid with what might do to them while the Ladies observed from afar until it became to dangerous for Sin and they took him to Mallus (or something like that). Then I heard the song _Hijo de la Luna_ by Mecano which means "son of the moon" (hence the chapter's title), fell in love with it and changed Sin's background story to match the song.

**That's all for today! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
